Gone With The Wind
by The Kyuubi Overload
Summary: I was called here, I followed the voice that seemed to call for me, and only me. How was I suppose to know that it was just the wind? Like that's totally a regular thing right? The wind brought me to this place; why was I brought here? Wait... was the wind laughing at me? And why did sound female. "Ahh, shit."
1. My Life Just Sucks!

**! Important Notice !**

 **This story is my new project and will contain much of what Monster Girl Quest offers. This is M rated for a fucking reason and you all know what those reasons are. The pairing is as follows: [Naruto x ?], and no I will not tell you who because that ruins the damn story. The story is in first person and fight scenes are in third person. Thought that it might be a cool idea. Lastly, if you want 'those' scenes when Naruto loses… they can be doable but it is not canon and they will be at the bottom of the story. That is only if there is a large demand for them. There will be a poll available tomorrow after the story goes up. So vote mother… mother… or die! If don't vote I'm gonna shoot you in the eye; South Park reference. Leave a review, and enjoy the story. PM me if you got questions. This is only a Naruto x Monster Girl Crossover.**

 **Welcome to: Gone with the Wind**

 **By: The Kyuubi Overload**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea of this story.**

 **Chapter One: My life Just Sucks**

Well once again I find myself making more mistakes than actually achieving anything meaningful. I'm really starting to think that I'm living a more cursed existence than coming of age. You see when someone comes of age, they can chose to be baptized in the name of Ilias… or something like that. Anyone who becomes baptize becomes a hero! Well most of these people he would classify as a fool, because they never really achieve much. They only fight monsters and most of them die way too young. Five hundred years since the last monster lord was defeated, five hundred? Really? One of the worst jobs for life expectancy let me tell you.

Kill the monster lord! Then thou shalt go down in history! Yeah right buddy. Why couldn't the goddess do it? Just leave him alone! It was probably just a load of crap. I Don't know much of the religion, I never really bothered with it like the rest of the village. No I was too busy training to fight monsters, and helping tend to crops. I became pretty skilled with a sword, and throwing weapons. Seriously, why only be skilled in close combat? Finish the enemy before they get close. Why let them get close so they have a better chance of pinning your ass down, and go at all night with ya? Yeah, no thank you.

All I really want to do is live in peace and quiet. Cuz if I heard about one more human being raped then eaten or raped and killed, or eaten then raped. Yes the last one was true and very disturbing, apparently slime girls can still rape you after they ate you. Though I'd believed that last one when I saw it. This world was entirely fucked. There needed to be change, this pointless and stupid fighting last way too long. Peace was way overdue in my books.

Just why couldn't they have picked someone else to go! I don't want to leave this village! These people were really nice and took me in when I needed it. This village had sent many young males to be heroes, well they sent one male every year, I was the 'lucky' one. Oh joy. This would make my dream world very problematic.

How could I make something possible if the group I was joining was totally against it? It was one of the te- five commandments. Those commandments were, Thou shalt not have intercourse with monsters, be dutiful in your prayers, point your sword at the goddess and thou shalt cry, thou shalt not rely on other gods, and finally, thou shalt not disgrace the goddess. It was a well known fact that the goddess hates monsters. Well, I will figure it out in time. I still have plenty of time to figure it out.

I'm incredibly grateful to the village for taking me in. I had been an orphan for all of my life. I had never known my parents, and it seemed that no one knows about them either. My parents left me on the outskirts of the large village in a small woven basket. What happened to them, no one knows.

I was a guardian/field worker. It was pretty quiet around the village. The village was in the south region of Sentora. It was a place where the religion was still holding strong. Everywhere else it was waved. Not everybody cared about the Goddess Ilias and her faith. There was a large group of people that actually preferred monsters over humans.

There was a lot I have to do before I go. Taking out my trusty checklist, a piece of notebook paper with horrible handwriting in orange crayon, I read over the list.

"Clean the house?" Looking around my humble abode I nodded to myself as I see its condition. The house is a pigsty! There's clothes all on the floor, ramen packets and bowls on the counters, the dishes haven't been washed from what looks like ten years, dust covered practically everything, and I still haven't fixed the lopsided couch. There was also this weird smell? I then completely freak out when a sock moves by itself. Unnatural.

I Nod to myself, after I lift my feet off the floor and onto the couch, before using the orange crayon, "Check!" I declare. ' _God I'm a slob, an awesome one at that.'_ I muse as I continued to read. "Pack gear?" Not looking from my list I reach out with my right hand to the backpack behind the couch. Pulling it up I notice the same sock hanging from the bottom of the backpack. I promptly rush out of the house with the backpack in my hands. I wasn't taking any chances, that sock had it out for me. It was alive I tell you!

I also left the list back on the table. ' _Damn.'_ I sigh to myself. I shook my head and looked into my backpack to see what I had packed for the trip. Ramen, there was plenty of ramen, there just had to be. Who knows if they had ramen where I'm going! I wouldn't risk that possibility! The next thing I see is an extra set of my clothes.

I was wearing a well knitted orange sweater which had padding on the shoulders and elbows that offered protection, under that was a fishnet shirt for extra protection. You could never be too careful. There was also long black pants with a tan Velcro belt, and under the pants was a new device that I had created. It was something so revolutionary, that no monster would ever see it coming! Or see me coming at least, ' _God that sound horrible, I'll edit that out!'_ Under my awesome fox boxers, was another pair of underwear that had the sole purpose of holding a device that protected my dick from all monsters. That's right, it was a cup! No not a coffee mug or something like that, no this was made from steel in a v-like shape and couldn't be removed so easily. On my right thigh was a black kunai holster and attached to my belt was my equipment pack on the right side and a shuriken pack on the left. On My back was my sword, it was a pretty standard one too. Nothing special, just… plain and boring. My feet are covered with black leather boots and on my hand were black leather gauntlets. To finish off my appearance was a black piece of cloth tied around my forehead.

A total badass, that's what I am. The next thing I have in my trusty pack is… a hand mirror. I look at myself in the mirror with a perplexed expression. "Just why had I packed this?" I see my reflection looking back at with same look. My appearance hadn't really changed much at all now that I'm fifthteen. I still have my blue eyes, my spiky, golden blond hair. It had grown to be more of a mess. Though the baby fat around my body had seemingly disappeared, my face was more angled than round now, and the whisker marks still hadn't changed at all. Now that I think about it, when was the last time I looked in a mirror? I shrugged uncaringly, it was a pointless trail of thought. There was some other things in the back but seeing that I had the main stuff, it didn't matter too much. Yep, It was time to start my long and tiresome journey, I'll really try to make the most of it. My life might be cut short by some really powerful monster; with my luck I'll end up being raped by one of Four Heavenly Knights.

My luck sucked, really, really bad. Though on the bright side, I can't lose in any kind of gambling match! Yeah that was the only time I had the luck of a god. I stretched out my sore muscles from a long day of work and training yesterday, before heading out to meet with the village elder. Just to let him know that I was heading out for my pilgrimage… thing. I will become a hero that the world hadn't seen since years of old. Well five hundred years, so call me a fool! You know already how this works. Well it was time to make a bigger fool out of myself, Naruto Uzumaki, the hero that saved the world from the Monster's greed and Human prejudices. The hero of all heroes. The man that brought world peace. Yes, that's what I'll be. A real hero that actually did some good for everyone.

As I strolled down the village streets I received friendly waves and greeting of the village people. I wave back to all of them. My mind wandered from the people to my quest. I have a couple of weeks before the ceremony started just make sure I made it to Ilias. I had to cross the ocean after all. I couldn't lie, I'm very eager to get my trip started! To become powerful and be known throughout the world.

Right now that pipe dream was only a pipe dream, but I will make it a reality. I will protect these people from monsters and themselves, no matter what! Because that's my way of life! I will not lose hope of my dream for the future! No matter what is thrown in my path. I continue down the path to the Chief's office. I'll meet with him and let him know I'm heading out. I didn't want the old fart worrying over me too much. I was stopped however by a man on the side of the street. "Hey kid…" I turn my head to look at the male. I couldn't make out much of his appearance because he was wearing a grey cloak with a hood hiding most of his face. It was clear to him the man wanted to stay hidden for some unseen purpose.

What that purpose was, had to with me? He call me over and no one else… so that solidified my hypothesis, I think. I raise one of my eyebrows at him suspiciously, "And who may you be?" I asked on who he was.

The man looked around for a second, "Look I don't have much time, so that's not important." He told me, I was about ask him something else when spoke up again, "Don't go on this trip, it's a sham kid." I became surprised by his words. ' _A sham? What is he talking about?'_ I thought to myself. It couldn't be lie, could it? Why would they do that? It doesn't make sense! "You're really a scra-" the man was cut off as two guards rush at the pair. It caused both males to look at them.

"Stop right there criminal scum!" One of guards hollered as they sped at the hooded man. "Get away from our hero candidate!"

The hooded man clicked his tongue in annoyance then put his hand on my shoulder. I could tell by by his hand, he was old. "Remember what I said, it will save your life, Naruto." I blinked as I watched him run down an alleyway, for an old man, he was sure fast, one of guards flew down it after him. He sounded really familiar too, I knew this man's voices, but it wasn't clicking in his head. The other stopped right before me.

"Naruto, what did that man want with you?" He demanded in a commanding tone of voice.

I shake my head to clear my thoughts that were running around a hundred miles a second. I look at the guard and I decided to not tell him the truth. I better keep it to myself, I had no way to know if the information was true or not. I answered him falsely, "I don't know. He called me over and said he didn't have much time, then you guys showed up. He didn't get a chance to say anything else but run." I look at him questioningly, "What the hell is that about?"

The guard gave a sigh of relief at my answer, which put me off even more "You shouldn't worry too much about it. The man's a traitor to the village." I let out a gasp of shock.

"No way!" I exclaimed! Just what an the hell is going on? So much happening at once. Who was right and who was wrong? Ugh, this is way too confusing. Who was that man anyway? I doubt the guard would tell me anyway.

The guard nodded, "Don't forget that It's almost time for you to head out. The south gate is the fastest way to get to the port city, so taking that would get you there." He told me before going back to the chief's office.

What the fuck? Why the hell did he have to tell me that? I know all that, they made it clear that it's the… only path… I could take. It clicked, a light bulb went off in my head. There should be other ways to get to other port cities, so why was taking the south path so important? There was something I was missing, something very important too! Maybe I should look into this. Not maybe, I will look into this.

I honestly hope that this was just a big misunderstanding. I don't know what I'd think if this turned out to be lie. I just hope… my village didn't betray me. That thought weighed heavy on my mind. It was nagging at me that I should leave, and forget the whole thing. Yet there was that other part that wanted to get to the bottom of this. He had to see the ugly truth about this village, his village.

The first thing I noticed was the lack of guards around the office. It was the first time I ever seen this. Something was wrong, wrong enough to have the soldiers and guards running around the village. Were they all looking for that man? Just who was it, to make the village look like a disturbed bee's nest? I walked right up to the door and pushed it open. No one was around, not a soul. They must have been upstairs in the main office. As I walked up the stairs I could hear voices coming from the large office. The door was cracked open just a bit, enough for me to hear the conversation on the other side of the oak door.

"Sir…" that was the voice of the guard that talked to me. So he was here reporting to the leader of their village. "We stopped Danzo before he could inform the sacrifice." My eyes widen. ' _Danzo-sensei?! No wonder that he sounded familiar! He was my damn teacher! Sacrif... sacrifice? What… do they mean?'_ My heart was cracking, I could feel the pain in my chest. It was the feeling of betrayal. It was the feeling of despair. I feel sick as I listen to the guards words.

"Naruto Uzumaki doesn't know, huh? Very good, we have to keep the village protected. If Naruto found about the true duty that has fallen before him… it would be detrimental to our survival! He can't realize about our villages true purpose. That and the Spider Queen had asked for him to be the sacrifice, she would not take another. He has caught her eye… apparently." I step back from the door with my eyes wide. ' _My god… this… this isn't possible. It can't…'_ My tearful eyes narrow as my anger rises, these damn people… they lied to me. They didn't want a hero, they wanted a damn lamb. A lamb that would no doubt be sucked dry by a spider. So this was the real purpose of them sending a hero every year. These bastards… I should… I should… That was when a thought came to me. Leave. Leave it all behind, like they were going to do with me.

' _If I leave, then they won't have the sacrifice, huh? It also seemed that this Spider Queen was only accepting one, and that one was me.'_ I quietly turn on my heels and left the office. Fuck this village, let it burn for all I care. I would not die a pointless death and have others continue to follow mine. This was the last time they filled that damn spider's request.

' _It ends with me. I'm the last.'_ I might have been condemning the village with this, but they condemned their own people.I couldn't be a part of a village like that. Disgraceful. I thought to myself as walked down the path that led to the north. I was also happy that I lived to the north of the village, just in case one of those guards stopped me and asked where I was going. It was also at that moment, I realized, I lift my necklace at home. It was a memento that my birth parents had left me. It was just a blue crystal hanging from a black piece of string, but it was the most priceless thing I owned. It could not be replaced. I had to get it around my neck. I wouldn't be complete without it. I rushed to my home getting glances from the villagers. Wondering why I was running so fast for. My sprint home was halted by a soldier.

"Naruto what's wrong?" He asked with concern. Oh he was concerned alright. Concerned for his own life.

I look up at him due to my short height, "Hm, oh sorry. I was just heading to my home before I head to the port to south. I lift my necklace at home. It's… very important to me." I told the guard, lying about my true plans.

The guard place his hand on my head and messes with my hair, "Ahh, I understand." He said with understanding knowing the feeling. I tried my best not to cut the snake's hand off, cuz you know, snakes don't have hands. "Well good luck on your trip." He wished me luck waving back at me as he passed me.

I wave back at him and mutter to myself, "Yeah you too buddy. You're going to need it more than me." I now continue to head to my home and didn't wait a second before entering. I bust open the door and went straight for my room to see the necklace sitting on the cluttered nightstand. I walk over to pick it up. When I had the necklace in my hands, I smiled. I always thought my parents were with me when I had it on, like they were still watching over me from above. I love them, even if they weren't with me.

I use to love this village, but how could I now? They betrayed me and walked over all over my trust. I couldn't forgive them for this. I was just a lamb for them to slaughter.

I will always thank them for raising me, for keeping me safe. It was only for their gain however. Well now I will use the information my teacher gave me, I'll run from this madness. ' _Thank you sensei.'_ The only one who really cared. Though he didn't show it, this was his first act of kindness towards me. I hope he got out of this hell hole. ' _I doubt they could even catch him.'_ He was a resourceful man, I had no doubt I would see him again in the future.

To think I said I would protect this village, man how stupid I was. I sigh to myself before putting the necklace around my neck. I started leave my house for the final time until I saw a map on the floor by the door. I pick it up and walk out of my house. I'll never return to this place again. ' _Thanks for the memories, even though they weren't all good.'_

That was the last thought I had as I walked down the path to the north. I, Naruto Uzumaki, walk my own path from now on, I will not bow! I'll save this world, so no one has to go through this anymore. I will be the last one to be sacrificed for the 'greater' good. Take my word for it… This world shall be free again.

This is how my story begins. It all started with the betrayal of my village. It only strengthened my resolve, my dream to change this world. It was all thanks to them, "Thanks for nothing..."

I have no idea on what is to come in my journey for peace. It was surrounded in shadows and mysteries. I just hope I become powerful enough to make my dream a reality. Now I just have to leave this damn village. Hm, the question was where should I go?

I take out the map and look at the continent that I was on. After finding where I was… the closest place up northeast was the village of San Ilia. Okay, that is where I will head then. I just hope I make it there safely.

 **Closing statement: Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think! Hope you all enjoyed it. This is kind of a guilty pleasure for me, so I'll try and update soon, unlike everyone else that has written in this crossover story category… Have a pleasant day!**

 **Edit: The poll is up for this story. Chapter 2 is being worked on at this minute so vote. I also fixed some problems in this chapter after reading it on this site. So hopefully it follows smoother then before.**


	2. Mating Dance?

**! Important Notice !**

 **Leave a review, and enjoy the story. PM me if you got questions. This is only a Naruto x Monster Girl Quest Crossover. This story will have lose scenes and or other things. You can thank the mass majority for that one. If you have played Monster Girl Quest you know what they are. They can be found at the bottom of the story and should not be accepted as actual cannon, well unless you want to opt out with that ending. No probably not, forget I said anything. If you have a problem with that…then why would you read a rated M fic? It's rated M for a reason, a rated M fic of a porn video game. Come on people. Lose scenes will only contain Naruto or Luka losing in battle. This game had lots of weird shit in it that made no sense, some of which I'm rewriting. I also added in some lore like different types of monster girls, like the spider girls. You'll see what I mean when you start reading. Travel at your own risk! Lastly: to all the monster girls out there, stay thirsty my friends. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

 **I'm dead. XD**

 **Welcome to: Gone with the Wind**

 **By: The Kyuubi Overload**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea of this story, and of course the OCs.**

 **Chapter Two: Mating Dance?**

Sunset. It was a beautiful sight to behold. To watch the burning bright sky as the warm colors danced throughout them. To see the red blaze known as the sun descend under the horizon. Simply magical. The sun that gives its light so freely to warm the world, it's gaze is always fixed upon the blue and green planet.

Though this sight also had a deeper meaning today. It was deadline day. The sacrifice, one golden blond stud, was nowhere to be found anywhere on the road as a group of elite spider girls laid in wait. They were hiding in the trees, and bushes around the dirt laid path. Their white threads of doom waiting for the unsuspecting target. Waiting for the male human that had caught their queen's eye. It was rare for something like that to happen. She had normally accept any male that was sent without any care at all. They were all used for the same purpose so why did it matter? However this human was selected by her. That was a really big deal.

Very rare indeed. To see their queen on cloud nine. She had even played with herself as thought of him inside her. In more ways than one mind you, or at least that was what most of them thought. Yes they could her moans from her chambers. Their new queen was acting way too strange all of sudden. Just what was this human? To do this to her…

 **Flashback Time**

" _Hurry! Everything must be prepared!" the excited queen spider demanded of her subordinates._

 _The spider queen's top part of her body was mostly human. She has long black hair with red highlights. Her hair was done in a high ponytail with six red and gold needles holding it together, her face was framed by two long banges that reached down to her breast. Her face was mostly human-like minus the two pairs of extra eyes that went up above her two larger ones. All six of her eyes were pitch black that seemed to take in everything; endless black holes consuming the light. Her teeth were sharp as sharp could be, giving her a more deadly appearance._

 _Her upper body was covered in a beautiful spider silk kimono. Said Kimono was black trimmed in gold and red. It was also showing off a good amount of her chest as it hanged loose. It was cut short at the belly button to show off her stomach. Below the open space was a red garment like cloth that hanged right in front of her private area._

 _Her lower body was all spider. Not just any common day, run of mill spider body either, no this fact was hidden as well thanks to more black clothing that covered a special birthmark. Her entire spider body was the color black too. Her legs were thin and long. She stood taller than the rest of the spiders girls before her. She gave off a very deadly appearance._

 _Her elite guard was surrounding her as the low ranked spiders ran around like chickens with their cut off. Why was she jumping through hoops to impress a male human? Wasn't she just going to suck him dry of 'all' his juices like the others?_

" _My queen," Phila the leader of the elite group spoke up. Her respectful tone was changed to questioning as she got the gaze of the recently new named queen. She had been under rule for ten years give or take. Under her rule, the spiders prospered far better than when under the rule of the last queen or otherly known as the Spider Princess._

 _Spider Princess had condoned in the weakest get eaten and the strong prosper. There wasn't anything wrong with that line of thinking, unless you're talking about the cannibalism that it led to. Yes other spider girls killing other spider girls. Spider girls were not exactly like their_ _Arachnid_ _counterparts. They didn't kill each other until spider princess took over. She was replaced when the new queen stepped forward and beat her. Spider Princess and her lackies took off and are hiding in a concealed location. Far away from them._

 _Phila was a yellow banana spider girl. Her entire spider body was yellow, while her legs were yellow and black. She was covered in light armor, which was black. Her hair was yellow and short which was kept up in a bun. There was a black veil covering her face but six yellow glowing eyes could be seen. "Why are we preparing for for this human's arrival?"_

" _Yeah we're just gonna eat him." A black and red spider girl declared. The small spider girl was named Nicoda. Her front legs were black at the bottom while the rest of her legs were red. Her cephalothorax was red while her abdomen was black. She was wearing the same armor as Phila only red though. Nicoda has red wavy hair and a black veil covering her face with three pairs of red glowing eyes shining through it. She received a glare at her remark by the queen which startled the girl._

" _That will not be happening." the queen's voice was ice cold. Her statement left no room to argue about the matter at all. "He isn't to be harmed either," she sent a glare to Pectia. Pectia is a green spider girl. She has grass green hair that was tied to the side in a twin drill manor. A black veil hiding her face and her shining green eyes bleeding through the dark cloth. She has on green armor. Her body that was visible through her armor was green with a few red spots on the body. The dorsal surface of the abdomen bears about six Chevron-like marks with the centres pointing forward. The legs are green to yellow, bearing long black spines such as appear on the legs of most species of Oxyopidae, and with a generous scattering of black spots all over the legs._

 _She turn her gaze away from her queen. "It was only a little taste…" she muttered sheepishly._

 _Standing next to her was a brown spider girl with brown armor. She was light brown with the cephalothorax and abdomen are a bit darker. There was markings on the dorsal side of her cephalothorax, with a black line coming from it that looks like a violin. The neck of the violin pointing to the rear of the spider, resulting in her nicknames as the fiddleback spider, brown fiddler, or violin spider. She has short messy light brown hair and three pairs of eyes. Her black veil had six glowing brown eyes glaring out of them at Pectia. "He died before we even made it back." she stated then continued, "Glutton." she insulated the green spider girl._

 _Pectia glared back at the spider and growled out her name, "Reclusa…" a smirk came across her face, "You're just mad that you never get a taste~" she taunted the second deadliest spider in the room._

 _Nicoda jumped into the verbal fight, "Yeah I would be mad too! You eat everything! I'm starting to think your part pig than spider!"_

 _Phila shook her head at the three, "Oh my, my. Are you all so greedy, to fight a matter such as this?"_

 _All three spider girls' heads snapped in her direction, "You're even worse! You suck em dry of all their semen!"_

" _Then you bite 'it' off, leaving us with nothing to tease the male with! Dick muncher!" the redhead yelled angrily. That had effectively brought the banana spider into the fray. They didn't even notice the queen shaking with anger._

" _Enough!" the queen declared harshly, "I will not tolerate such insolence in the royal hall, especially from my royal guard." She crossed her arms as they all snapped into attention. They all knew not to fuck with the new queen. The only one who could effectively combat her was Reclusa but she was the shortest one of the five and did not care about the throne at all. "This sacrifice is far more important… someone of my caliber can tell."_

" _What might that be my queen?" came the empty voice of Reclusa. She always sounded indifferent to everything._

" _It is an old human legend, a very old one. A legend that dates back longer than that stupid Ilias religion. The Hitobashira. You'll know when you see and… smell him. You will be mine Uzumaki." The was a gleam in her eyes as finished. She left the room right after she said that, not even bothering to tell them what that meant._

 **Snap Back to Reality**

Yes, she was acting weird after she had told them that. She still hadn't told them what that meant. Just what was a Hitobashira? Well they would soon find out, well that's what they thought.

They waited, and waited. Yet no one showed up along the path like instructed. This was becoming irritating. He wasn't coming. Had he found out? Did the people warn him about them? Just what was happening? This was the first time they had ever crossed them. The queen was not going to be happy about this, no, outraged was the appropriate word.

"This is soo boring!" Nicoda groaned out from a bush, "Can we please leave now, it obvious he isn't coming!" she pleaded.

A sigh came from up in the trees. Sitting in wait on her golden strings was Phila. "We were told to bring back the human. That is what I intend to do." she told the redhead firmly.

"Then your a bigger idiot than I thought." huffed the green spider.

The yellow spider girl glared at the green one before looking off at Reclusa, "Come on Reclusa, back me up here." she whined not liking being double teamed.

"The fire crotch and hog are right, this is boring. The human is not coming." that hollow voice of hers agreed with the other spiders much to the dismay of Phila. It also may have pissed off the other two spider girls too.

"Ugh… fine whatever." she grunted in frustration before adding, "The queen is-" she was cut of by Pectia.

"I feel someone coming this way!" she announced to the others. She had shut them all up with that one. The got back into the designated positions. They waited as a man dressed in heavy armor marched down the path. He didn't notice anything wrong with his surroundings until Reclusa slammed into him sending him flying into a golden webbing that wrap around his entire body. He then smacked into a tree and became stuck to it, upside down. His head was the only thing visible and yet that was covered by a metal helmet.

Phila descended from the tree wearing a smirk. Her golden webbing was impossible to break out of. He was doomed. A red blur shot out from the bushes, a happy looking Nicoda appeared before the armored human. "Hiya!" she exclaimed.

The male was still in quite the daze at the massive hit he had taken by the brown spider girl. That was when he noticed three spider girls before him. He knew he wasn't in a good situation at the moment. He was staring at each of them and fear was growing with each passing millisecond. Those creepy glowing eyes under those black veils. He was shaking in the webbing fearfully. Then he felt something moving, crawling on top of him. Should he… dare look up? Going against his better judgement he looked up to see six green eyes glowing down on him as eight legs moved down the tree. He screamed out in terror. He was a gonner. Stuck to a tree, wrapped in webbing, and surrounded by four spider girls.

"I can feel you shaking, struggling to-"

"Take off his helmet. We don't have time for your idiotic foreplay." Came the chillingly empty voice of Reclusa.

"Way to ruin the mood bitch! He was totally gonna piss himself..." Pectia snarled at the interruption. She tried to recover but that was proven impossible when Nicoda smelled him.

Her nose was assaulted by the horrid odor of angel liver. It was the smell of a blessed hero. "Ugh! You smell terrible!" The redhead dashed away from him, "What do you have to say for yourself?" She questioned hotly.

The man meekly blinked then said in a confused tone, "Um…Sorry?" He apologized for something he didn't even understand. He thought he was going to be eaten, not be insulted by a red spider girl.

Pectia gave a reluctant sniff of male in her clutches. She pinched her nose in disgust. "Ugh this is not our VIP, just some pointless hero. He's been 'blessed'." She informed the others who didn't know why Nicoda had acted the way she did. To prove her point she ripped the helmet off of him. The male had a full beard green eyes and brown hair.

"He's been blessed? Then his sperm is useless too." Phila crossed her arms under her armored chest. It was just disappointment after disappointment today. They just couldn't get lucky.

The male decided to speak his mind, overcoming the fear for a second. "Wait! I'm from the village down the road! Did you forget get about our arrangement?" The man questioned hopefully. They might let him go if they knew where he came from.

That hope was crushed when they all glared at him. "You mean the village that we are to protect and as payment we get one of your males?" Nicoda asked happily getting a upside nod from solider. "Has been cancelled!" she chuckled insanely.

"W-what?" was the shocked man's response, "Impossible! We sent him hours ago! He even said so himself!"

Reclusa raised an eyebrow at the man, "You spoke with him?" she inquired only listening to the last part of what he said.

The male nodded at the question. "I talked with hours ago, he said he left something in his house and had to get before continuing with his trip.."

"And his house is in the opposite direction to this path right?" the banana spider girl guessed getting what Reclusa was asking. A correct guess hearing the man's answer.

"Right…shit." he realized why they had grabbed him now.

Phila's already narrowed eyes narrowed even more, "Your sacrifice hasn't shown up and…" she pointed at the sun as it disappeared over the horizon, "Which means our so called contract...is no longer valid."

"So sorry." the green haired girl laughed at his expense and cut him down from the tree. He hit the ground hard with a crash of his armor.

The man stood up and looked around groggily and put his hand up on his head. He felt something wet on his forehead and as he pulled his gauntlet down to look at the liquid. He saw the tell tale color of blood. His blood. This was why he always wore a helmet to prevent something like that from happening looking up from his bloody hand he saw the three spider girls moving closer to him. Their eyes were locked on him. He backed up a bit and felt his back hit the tree. Two hands latched onto his shoulders. Ahh...He had forgotten about that spider girl. He started freaking out when a tongue licked his wound.

"Your semen may reek of angel liver, but your blood tastes soo good~" the green spider girl sang sweetly. It unnerved him how sweet it sounded and knowing what she, no, what 'they' would next.

"Ooh I want a turn!" the redhead said excitedly. "I call his arm!" She happy requested, easily ripping off his armor on his arm. She gave the man's arm a soft and long lick.

"Dibs on the other." Phila blurted out hungerly, "It's the least they could give us after messing up this bad."

"I'll look for our queen's sacrifice." Reclusa interrupted their meal.

The redhead turned to look at her with a sad look, "But Reclusa-chan! Don't you wanna a bite!"

"No." she turned down the offer. She had a job to do. She'd rather get this over with. Unlike the other girls, this title the human was given was intriguing her. No humans were given titles, there was only one and he was known as the 'Monster Lord Slayer'.

That and she had no interest of being the last one to feed either, and she wasn't really hungry either. Her species of spider, after all could go without eating for six long months. She wouldn't indulged herself like the others. That and she was the best tracker out of the group, she'd find him easily by herself. She left as soon as heard the male scream out in pain as the three bit into their prey.

 **XxxXxxX(^•ᴥ•^)XxxXxxX**

I don't know how long I've been walking for, but in all honesty I don't really care that much. I find myself wanting to know more of about my destination. I find myself enjoying the scenery of the forest. My trip had been quiet and uneventful. Though I suppose that isn't necessary a bad thing. No it was the opposite, yet the opposite was so boring. Not even one monster sighting. Just animals, though there was one time when a rabbit scared the hell out of me. I think the more time passes that something doesn't happen, makes my paranoia grow. Pretty odd huh?

My mind keeps on wondering what might happen if I actually went along with the village. What would become of me? Would the villagers even care? Probably not. I would become a meal no doubt or… A tool use for reproduction Well that was what Danzo told me anyway! Though I don't have a clue on what that means.

After all Danzo had taught me many things but down right refused to tell me about some story of the birds and the bees. Birds and the bees? Just what the hell kind of story was that about? More like a horror story about the bees being massacred. Just what kind of child story would involve something like that? You know what, nevermind. There was enough creepy crap out there that he didn't need to know.

So I had been walking for awhile now. I was far from my village as the sun was long gone, hidden under the horizon. I had no idea what has become of that village. I had no doubt that those spiders would have taken over at the first misstep of their deal, that was for sure. Man wasn't life funny how it worked. Break a deal and everyone gets eaten! What a fantastic lifestyle!

I can't help but feel that outcome is all my fault, I mean because of me all those people will be snacks! Then again they did send me on a trip that would make me into a glorified meal. I sighed, "Maybe I should rest up for the night." I told myself. I technically should have pulled over a while ago during sunset but i felt getting more distance from that place was needed. That's why I was walking on a dark path in the middle of a forest, in the dark… "Yep time to set up camp!" I exclaimed. That and I was growing hungry with every passing minute. It's ramen time!

I headed off the road and found myself a nice sized clearing not too far from it. This was a good place to set up camp. I quickly went along the campsite, set up ninja wire, and made multiple traps. Couldn't have a monster girl sneaking up on me while I was eating or sleeping. No one gets the drop on Uzumaki Naruto!

After I finished setting up the traps I made my way to the center of clearing. I made a fire pit by gathering rocks and sticks! Yeah I know it's not exciting but just wait a second. After i started the fire I got my pot out and put water into it. While the water was boiling I made my tent. Lastly I took out my ramen packet and threw it into the pot and awaited my meal to be made. Then it came, the horrid, undesirable, unbearable, three minutes came into play. "Instant ramen my ass!" Three minutes isn't instant! Lies! Couldn't they figured out the secret behind the real instant ramen yet? It was out there, I just know it!

Well I could do the ramen dance while I waited...Some of the best questioned are never asked. This was one of those times. You did not ask a ramen freak like me what the ramen dance is. You don't want to know what the ramen dance is. Don't ask that question or I'll have to enlighten you.

 **XxxXxxX(/╲/\╭..╮/\╱\\)XxxXxxX**

Reclusa had to circle around the village to not alert them of her. She couldn't have them realize that something was amiss could she? That and she really didn't want the hassle of all the attention of the people either. She prefers the more quiet aspects of life. She easily found the other path that led to another human town.

All she had to do was follow this path to her pery. He wouldn't even realize the danger, and by the time that he did...Far too late to do anything. She was a fast striker, she may be one of the smaller types of spider girls, but she was one of the most, if not the most, venomous. Her bite alone could take down a dragon girl.

As she followed the path for a while she could smell something in the air...Ramen? There was a human nearby, could it be the human she was looking for? ' _Might as well check it out.'_ The spider girl thought. She followed the smell of the cheap ramen. She could see a light through the bushes. The human was close. Then she noticed the traps and metal wires hanging all over the place. ' _Clever, but not enough to stop me.'_

She hid in the bushes and peered out to see a blond haired male doing something by the fire, ' _Target aquired.'_ Her mind calculative mind processed. ' _Human male seems normal, nothing outstanding...smelling for oddity...smelling...sme...ll…'_ her mouth dropped as drool fell from her mouth, a crazed look on her face. Her eyes looked like drills as they swirled around in her crazed state. ' _He smells...Delightful…'_ It was hard to smell him at first thanks to the overpowering smell of ramen.

Now however, she could smell him completely. Now she understood what the queen was talking about. It was like finding the missing needle in a haystack of humanity. He was that needle. No wonder why she wanted him alive and harmed. However she definitely shouldn't have sent the rest of the elite guards after him. The way he smelled...They would devour him instantly.

She sighed quietly at the thought before moving stealthily through the underbrush. She could see him clearly now. He appeared to be more attractive the closer she got to him now. She did her best to block out his smell but that was proving to be impossible. He just smelt so damn good. She was now out the bushes as she stalked up to him. Even though she was keeping low to the ground she still towered over him by a whopping three feet.

Then something so unpredictable happened. The male before her, had broke out in a fit. A fit of happy dancing.

Here is a simple fact of life in this world. The human males were raped and then eaten because of reproduction purposes, and they were also a source of food. Yet in recorded history, no male had ever found the key to surviving a spider girl. You see they could easily be charmed by a male. It may not be common knowledge, but any person who had studied spider had learned this one thing when it came to spiders. Spider had this courtship that they did. In other words, male spiders had to prove themselves worthy.

Some males in other species had to bring some kind of offering to the female, some used their voices, spider however used their body movements. That's right, spiders dance for female attention. Yes it was that simple. Spider girls were the same as spider counterparts. They could be charmed by dance. So in any case, to survive a spider girl encounter, you better know how to dance. It was an easy way to turn a dangerous enemy into a lover.

This male may have not notice her sneaking up on him, or had even realize the dangerous girl creeping. No he was too distracted by his cooking, then he had broke into a dance. Now any human that walked onto the scene would have described this as odd. A spider girl would have called it romantic. There was wires all over that acted as webbing, a wide open space that acted as a shelter. You see Reclusa was from the rare brown recluse spider girl type. They used their webbing to make a shelter rather than trap prey.

So all of her preferences were met. Reclusa had stopped everything the moment her mind had registered the dancing. She felt more of herself slipping the more she watched.

 **XxxXxxX(/╲/\╭..╮/\╱\\)XxxXxxX**

"What?!" Was the scream that startled the entire spider girl population in the caves. "What do you mean you don't have him?!" Followed after the first scream. The queen spider girl was not happy camper. "And where the hell is Reclusa!?"

"Reclusa is out looking for said mal-"

The spider queen spun around fast, "It's Naruto, you will call him that."

The banana spider was quick to fix her mistake, "She went out looking for Naruto, he went in the opposite direction from the pick up point. We believe he was tipped off. The village had made sure to send him-"

"Well they didn't do a very good job of it or else I would have him! If Reclusa is looking for him I'll only have to wait a little longer. She is a lot more reliable than the rest of you!" The queen snapped at the three elite spider girls. "And whose blood is that on your lips?" The queen questioned.

The little red spider girl was eager to respond, "Some side character that no one will miss!"

The green spider girl chuckled at the answer, "It's as she says, he was a blessed hero from the 'village'." She emphasized the village. She hoping to gets the queen's attention back to the fact that they had failed to meet the deadline.

It had worked, "I see," a toxic grin spread across her face, "That's right the village. I have failed for the first and last time. I warned them should they fail." She turned away from her elite guard. She tapped her chin in thought.

"What are your orders, my queen." Phila asked of her queen.

She waited for ten seconds before the queen turned to them, "Rally the girls, tell them to have fun." All four of the spiders wore the same bloodthirsty grins. There was going to be one less village on the map after tonight.

 **XxxXxxX(^•ᴥ•^)XxxXxxX**

You know I don't even know how I find myself in problematic situations, but I do. You see I thought setting up a couple of traps and putting up some ninja wire would be helpful, yeah no. Of course that wasn't helpful at all! Now I had just finished my ramen dance which was just a bunch of random dance incorporated into one. I thought of it as cool and all. When I finished the damn dance, happened to notice a massive shadow looming over me. It didn't matter how many horror stories you had heard or not. Anyone with the right kind of mind would know, when you see a shadow of something big behind you, it wasn't good.

So I had slowly turned around to see tall girl with a black transparent veil over her face. Though that wasn't the creepy part, no the glowing brown eyes were, and there was six of them! Then as my eyes trailed down, a spider body was there. Yep, a monster girl was before me. You would think that a prankster traps skill were great, yet this spider girl that was standing before him. I took a step backwards. This was my first time see a monster girl ever.

This was also a spider girl, the ones that had made a deal with the village. ' _Could it be she came looking for me!? I knew I should have gotten farther from the village than this!'_ I gulped down a lump of air that was stuck in my throat. ' _Think Naruto! How the hell am I going to get out of this.'_ That and my legs were betraying me right now. I wanted to run but yet I was rooted here.

Then I saw her hands move up to her veil. I watched on as she ripped it off. I brace myself to see one of the most horrifying things I had ever seen. Yet when I took a good look at her face…

' _Wow she'c pretty...In a scary, creepy way.'_ She had a beautiful upper body, but those damn spider legs...Off Putting. ' _Alright get your mind out of the gutter Naruto. We have to do something before she attacks.'_ I decided to stall for some time…

"Hello…" I tried out, my voice was working fine, unlike my legs.

She smiled at me, "Hello, my sweet Naruto~"

Naruto's mouth dropped, "Err...what?!" I had no idea what was going on now. I thought monster girls were supposed to be more...Oh what was the word...Oh yeah! Maneaters! This one was acting like a girl from my village. Yep, all logic was out the window at this point.

"Don't be afraid, you are mine now." She came closer to me holding that same smile, in fact I now noticed she was blushing, "I accept your courtship, it was amazing." She had dreamy look in her eyes, "From this point onward you're my mate. Let's have many children together!"

Yep that was all I need to hear to know I had to get away from this girl. I didn't want to be a mate yet! And how did she know my name?!

 ** _Author's notes: I hope you all liked this chapter. I know it has been a long time since I worked on this story and I hope to change that. I hope you all enjoy the cool little spider fact I dropped in this chapter. The spider girls are based off real world spiders. I like adding in cool lore and stuff so yeah. I will go back and fix the errors tomorrow. Please review._**


End file.
